


tommy finds a new friend

by spocktastic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Lmanburg, brotherly relationship dont be pervs, just a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocktastic/pseuds/spocktastic
Summary: a poem about tommy building a new home under technoblades house, i also have bad writing skills and i added the whole dream traumatizing tommy into it
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	tommy finds a new friend

**Author's Note:**

> cw: mentions of trauma/manipulation kind of

footsteps in the snow  
blood trailing behind him  
as he walks, axe in one  
beloved discs in other

alone, he feels  
well, beside is one and only  
friend, dream

dreams my friend? right?

snow only getting colder  
breeze picking up  
snow rabbits running from him  
axe in one, discs in other 

smoke in the distance  
what is that?

is that a house?

is that techno’s house??

warmth, as he enters  
villagers in boats  
weird.  
holy fuck! look at all the stuff 

gonna build a house under  
techno’s house  
i’ll be safe here, as long as  
techno doesn’t see.

footsteps in the snow  
blood trailing behind him  
as he walks, axe in one  
used totem in other

ah! home!  
he thinks  
reaching his out  
blond walking out

missing him  
techno follows  
tommy notices

no! no! no!  
he digs a hole  
no! no! no!

tommy, it’s okay  
you’re okay

dream can’t hurt you anymore.


End file.
